Fire Emblem Awakening-Legacy
by TSW920
Summary: Destiny is not set in stone, rather, you decide what becomes of your own destiny.


Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

Fire Emblem Awakening Legacy

Prologue I

σκοτεινή βροχή

The atmosphere was darkened by cumulonimbi. Rain slowly showers down parched earth. A woman sprints across a desert, a young child holding her hand. Her dark purple cloak displays significant wear and tear, mud and blood stain the cowl. Her hood covers her face. A long, silver hair flows out of the hood. The child wears a cloak similar to the woman, however, in significantly better condition than women's. His hood is down, revealing his short white hair. He grips the woman's hands with a death grip. The woman looks around, stressed and exhausted from the running. Seeing nothing significant importance, she and the child continues their struggle in the desolate wasteland. The rain continues to bathe the wastes.

As the young women continues her exodus, with one focus. Make it out of this hellhole, get away from him. After a bitter few hours, the woman and child near the edge of the wasteland. The rainfall has stopped, replaced with blue-gray skies. Her pace begins to slow. Removing her hood, she looks at the child. Smiling,

"Nearly there…" The boy smiles back at his mother. Her youthful face looked slightly damaged. However, her sapphire eyes remain the same, with a luster of hope in them. As the two continue their escape, a sudden eruption of magma appears at their feet. Grabbing her son, she leaps back. Frantically, she notices something with a golden glow. Three runes suddenly appear.

Three figures emerge from the shimmering runes. The two figure on the sides of the center rune are concealed by cowls. Ebony with a golden trim, purple eyes decorate the cowls. Cowls mask their faces. The middle figure grim appearance of Death himself. Enveloped in ebony garments, his lanky body towers over the other two. Long, sharp raven hair protrudes from his head, a Vandyke covers his chin. A sinister aura surrounds him. Cold, blood red eyes fixate on the woman. A wicked smile grows on his face. Sheer terror grips the woman. She grips her son's hands tighter.

"What have we here?" The woman moves her son behind her, slowly back away from the figures, however, the two figures quickly appear behind two.

"You didn't think I would allow to leave, did you?" Slowly reaching for her left side, the tall figure just grins.

"Now, now. We don't need to end this violence...Give me the child." Fury flares in the woman's eyes, as she grips her son's hand tighter

"Never. You'll have to kill me first before I'll let you lay a hand on my son."

"That can be arranged…" In an instant, the two figures behind the woman rush her, swords ready. The woman quickly seizes a book from her left side. Golden in color, a silver spear of lightning is embroidered on the cover. Tossing it into the air, her left hand begins to shimmer with silver electricity.

" _Gungnir_!" A massive bolt of silver lightning hammers the continent. She quickly shields her son from the blast. The two cloak figures are torn apart from the electricity, rendering them to ashes. The tall figure defend against the attack with a spherical barrier of dark magic. As the smoke from the attack clears, only the woman and her son, as well as the man, remain. The man grins, sinister intent in his eyes.

"You thought a simple attack such as that would stop me?" Panting, the woman glares into the sinister man's dark eyes. Glaring back, he pulls out a dark purple book from his cowl. A golden symbol marks the cover of the book. It has the appearance of three pairs of eyes. Raising his palm into the sky, it arcs with dark energy.

"This is a real attack! _Grima's Truth_!" A giant orb of dark electrical magic is unleashed at the woman and child. Unable to stop the attack, the woman pushes her child out of the attack's range. A massive explosion of dark magic is unleashed. As the smoke clears, the figure smiles.

"That was too easy! I expected more from you, Morgana!" The man notices the boy. Smiling,

"There you are." Suddenly, a orb of rainbow colored magic is launched from the smoke.

" _Book of Naga_!" The figure quickly places up a barrier of dark energy once again, but the barrier is unable to stop the attack. The orb shatters the barrier, causing an eruption of light magic follow the blast. The figure is sent flying from the attack, crashing into the ground. Morgana's left side suddenly bursts with a similar burning light to that of the tome. The pain is unbearable, like that of being branded with liquid metal. Seeing her son, she tries to walk over to him. However, she collapses from the pain. The boy quickly runs to his mother.

"Mother! Are you alright?!" Smiling,

"I'm fine." She quickly looks back over to the man's location. The man slowly raises from the earth. As he gets up, he begins to wipe the dirt off his robes.

"That was pretty good. I guess my expectations were correct, weren't the?" Glaring with demonic anger,

"Why can't you leave us alone?" The figure just laughs. Pain shoots up Morgana's left side, causing her to glance at her arm. Grimacing from the pain, she looks back the figure. Noticing her pain, the figure continues to laugh.

"Face it, Morgana, you've lost. You can't keep this fight up, especially since your body can't handle that spell. Then again," He smiles,

"That spell is the opposite of your body. Can't you feel it, that intense pain? Just give up! Give me the child, NOW!"

"Go to Hell!" Morgana's left hand begins to glow with a dark magical energy. The figure steps back. Morgana looks at her son,

"Robin, go now." The color drains from the young boy's face. Shaking his head,

"No...I won't...I'm not going to leave without you." Morgana glares at her son,

"Robin...I want you to get away from this man. If you're here right now, you will only get in my way, so please go. " Tears drip from the boy's face. Morgana smiles at her son.

"I'll be fine. Please, go!" Robin takes of running, as storm of dark magic begins to surge around his mother. The man laughs,

"You think you can stop me?! After I finish with you, I am going to hunt him down. All your doing is delaying the inevitable, Morgana." Morgana's eyes surge with a demonic fury, turning a sinister crimson. Two more pairs seem to appear, located above her normal eyes. The dark magical energy begins to form what appears to be six wings, almost like that of a sephrim. The cloaked man stops, smiling at the dark being that is Morgana. A smile of homicidal happiness.

Morgana stands still, glaring at the man. Her appearance is that of demonic being. Her face no longer shines her youth beauty, instead, it is replaced with that of monster. Six blood red eyes, flaring with hatred and evil. Her white hair, now darker than a winter night. Six massive black wings cover her back. The wings are not that of a demon. Rather, the have the appearance of black angelic wings, those that one might find on fallen angels. Her voice is unhuman, like a melancholy choir singing praises of darkness and ruin.

" **I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU LAY A HAND MY CHILD. YOU SHALL PERISH WITH THE DARK DESIRE OF YOUR HEART.** " Raising her hand into the sky, the skies begin to darken once again. Dark storm clouds begin to cancel the blue sky. Unlike the earlier storm, a sinister darkness begins to sour the air, a sickening feeling of fear that burrows into one's core. A slight drizzle of acidic rain burns the skin and eyes. The evil skies arc with crimson and indigo lighting, the sound of damn souls heard in the thunder. Lightning begins to surge around Morgana's hand, as sheer dark magic begins to form around the lightning. A massive elliptical orb of dark magic, surging with crimson and indigo lightning, hovers above Morgana's hand.

" **NOW DIE YOU BASTARD!"** Morgana unleashes the evil blast at the man. The man smiles,

"We will meet again...And I will take the child...I promise." The man disappears, in a burst of golden magic. The orb slams into the ground, bursting into a bright, explosive blur of dark lightning and pyre. The blast shreds apart surround waste, reducing all to blackened rubble. No life remains, only the darkness of death and destruction. Acidic rain continues to fall from the dark skies. Immediately, the dark energy slowly dispenses from Morgana, causing her to plummet to the world below.

However, only one thought remains in her mind.

The thought of her future.

But, more importantly, the future of her son.


End file.
